disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Life (Star vs. the Forces of Evil)
"Night Life" is the first segment of the forty-seventh episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on November 16, 2017 alongside "Deep Dive", and is the first segment of the twelfth episode in the third season. Synopsis Star learns that Marco and Hekapoo have been dealing with rogue interdimensional portals. Plot Marco has been traveling to different dimensions with Hekapoo to close up various portals. The two share a mutual love of hanging out and adventuring together. When Marco returns to Mewni to go to bed, he is stopped by Star who has been severely roughed up while walking Glossaryck during the day. She tells him that she would have liked for him to help out and asks what he has been doing. He claims that he was out fishing and, despite the weak excuse, Star accepts it and ask that he try to be there when she needs him, specifically with taking care of Glossaryck while she helps her dad clean the sewers. The next night, Marco arrives late to help Hekapoo close up a portal that has been flooding the dimension with cats with human faces. They manage to close it, with Hekapoo asking him to be ready when she needs him. Marco returns to the castle to see that Glossaryck has torn up Star's room. She is upset with him and soon deduces that he has not been fishing, but dimension hopping with Hekapoo. He apologizes for bailing on her as he has been trying to help two friends at once and compromises by having Star hang onto his dimensional scissors so that she knows he will not sneak out again. However, Marco gets up in the middle of the night and manages to swipe them. He heads back to the tavern to meet with Hekapoo who reveals that she did not think he would come so she brought along another friend: the hardcore, but incredibly obnoxious Talon Raventalon. While Marco is disappointed that Hekapoo would do something like this, he agrees to have him come along as well. They head out into the middle of the desert where Hekapoo has been tracking the portals. Talon wants to use a harpoon on whatever is making them, but Marco begins fighting him when the portal maker turns out to be Star in her butterfly form. Hekapoo prevents Star from being hit and then gets mad at Marco for not telling her about it. Marco, using his adult voice, convinces her not to tell the High Commission, but she tells him that they are through working together. Marco returns to Mewni and tells Star about what happened and then reveals the map that Hekapoo had to track the portals. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Zosia Mamet as Hekapoo *Fred Tatasciore as Talon Raventalon *Mark Gagliardi as Quirky Guy Trivia *Marco appears as his thirty year old adult self again after "Running with Scissors". *Star continues to open dimensional portals in her sleep after "Sweet Dreams". *The Dimension of Cats with Human Faces appears again after its brief appearance in "Freeze Day". Gallery Concept Art Night Life concept 1.jpg Screenshots Night Life 6.png Night Life 7.png Night Life 8.png Night Life 9.png Night Life 10.png|Hekapoo slaps Marco round the head Night Life 1.png Night Life 2.png Night Life 3.png|"Pretty please, H-Poo." Night Life 4.png|Hekapoo cannot resist Marco's adult voice External links *Night Life at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes